Thus use of facsimile (Fax) transmissions is becoming increasingly popular as companies and business expands to nation-wide and global-wide markets. The need to communicate with remote locations is an increasingly important function. In the past, Fax machines have been used to receive Fax transmissions from a phone line and print the Fax transmission to paper. The paper was then hand routed by a human user to a proper destination.
In many cases, the Fax could be lost in the recipient's in-basket, mis-routed, or routed long after the Fax was sent. In some cases, Faxes need to be logged on paper or in a database for future reference which takes a considerable amount of man hours. In addition, the Fax document, which are received in a paper format, cannot be electronically modified or changed by a recipient in a time efficient and easy manner. In addition, some Faxes are sent simply to pass information which need not be permanently fixed on paper. Due to the above complications, a more automated Fax logging and routing system is needed.